<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ролевая игра профессора Дамблдора by Пайсано (Paisano)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996156">Ролевая игра профессора Дамблдора</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE'>Пайсано (Paisano)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Role-Playing Game, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как вместо охоты за хоркруксами профессор Дамблдор устроил ролевую игру по "Властелину колец". Древний первоапрельский фанфик.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ролевая игра профессора Дамблдора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри поправил рюкзак на спине и вышел в сад, тихонько отворив дверь. Он рассчитывал, что даже без магии он успеет уйти достаточно далеко, прежде чем его хватятся. Хоркруксы были его задачей, с которой он должен был справиться сам, не подвергая опасности лучших друзей.<br/>В саду было тихо и пустынно, даже садовые гномы еще спали. Гарри прошел по тропинке между яблонь, стараясь ступать как можно мягче, отвел рукой нависавшую над ней ветку и вдруг заметил сидящего на пеньке человека в сером плаще и остроконечной шляпе, которая своими широкими полями закрывала лицо сидящего.<br/>- Добрая встреча, Гарри Поттер, - торжественно произнес сидящий голосом Дамблдора.<br/>- Профессор? – спросил Гарри со смесью опасения и радости, тем не менее нацеливая на сидящего палочку.<br/>- Может, профессор, - провокационным тоном ответили с пенька, - а может, и Лорд.<br/>На Вольдеморта такие шуточки были непохожи, но Гарри все равно для порядка угостил шутника Экспеллиармусом, который был тут же отбит куда-то вверх.<br/>- И вновь скажу я: добрая встреча, Гарри Поттер! – объявил Дамблдор, вставая и распахивая плащ. – Как сцену отыграли, а? Без подготовки и почти по книге!<br/>- Профессор, - пробормотал Гарри, не зная, чему удивляться больше – тому, что Дамблдор жив, или мечу у него на поясе и посоху в руках, - мы думали, вы погибли...<br/>- Ах, после, мальчик мой, после, - перебил Дамблдор, глядя Гарри за спину, и не успел Гарри оглянуться, как до него донесся возмущенный голос Рона.<br/>- Собирался уйти без нас? – воскликнул Рон, хватая Гарри за рукав. – Знаешь что, дружище...!<br/>- Гарри, мы же договорились! – осуждающе сказала Гермиона.<br/>- Здравствуйте, дети, - вставил свое веское слово Дамблдор, чем сразу прекратил всю ссору.<br/>Некоторое время Рон и Гермиона изумленно смотрели на воскресшего Дамблдора, не в силах произнести ни слова, а Дамблдор тем временем сел обратно на пенек и начал перелистывать растрепанную книгу.<br/>- Великолепно, великолепно, - пробормотал Дамблдор, найдя нужную страницу. – "Раз уж ты взялся за это дело, Фродо, для нас не придумаешь худшего наказания, чем отпустить тебя в поход одного. Часть пути мы одолели вместе – надо вместе его и закончить". Чует мое сердце, в этот раз отыграем на славу, не то что пятьдесят лет назад, когда Миртл выклянчила себе роль Бэрда-лучника... Тоже мне, победительница василисков нашлась. Феминистка чертова.<br/>Рон и Гарри недоуменно переглянулись. "Я же тебе говорил, что он того", - одними губами прошептал Рон, и Гарри, который читал Хоббита, утвердительно кивнул, ожидая в продолжение историю про Тома Риддла в роли благородного Торина Дубощита, который вместо того, чтобы честно сыграть свою геройскую гибель, захапал Аркенстон и прочие драгоценности да и был таков.<br/>- Однако вас трое, - озабоченно пробормотал Дамблдор, смотря на Золотое Трио. – А надо, чтобы было четверо. Пожалуй, сделаем так, - Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, и на траве ниоткуда материализовался спящий Невилль.<br/>Дамблдор снова пересчитал присутствующих, загибая пальцы, а потом перевернул страницу.<br/>- Гимли! – крикнул Дамблдор в глубину сада.<br/>- Туточки я, господин директор, то есть Гэндальф, - пробасил Хагрид, продираясь через яблони как через кусты.<br/>- Великоват! – вздохнул Дамблдор, рассеянно поводя палочкой и вспоминая уменьшающее заклинание, которое подействовало бы на полугиганта.<br/>- Мож, не надо? – с опаской попросил Хагрид. – Не люблю я этого дела, вы ж знаете. Лучше я на корточки присяду, когда надо будет.<br/>Дамблдор снова смерил Хагрида взглядом, еще раз вздохнул и, прищурившись, поглядел в сторону калитки, по тропинке от которой обреченно плелся Драко Малфой.<br/>- Малфой! – угрожающе произнес Рон, хватаясь за палочку, но Дамблдор остановил его строгим взглядом. Гарри хотел было проклясть Малфоя исподтишка, но неожиданно для себя подумал, что если Дамблдор жив, то и винить Драко особо не в чем.<br/>- Уизли, я не в большем восторге от нашей встречи, - процедил Малфой, подходя к собравшейся среди яблонь группе. – Просто мне не посчастливилось очень подойти на роль Леголаса, - Малфой оглянулся на Дамблдора и, увидев, что тот углубился в чтение своей ненаглядной книжки, с сердцем проворчал: - Говорил же я ему, что я чистокровный, а не Перворожденный! Четыре раза говорил! Надо было к Лорду возвращаться – он всего-то Аваду сразу предлагал.<br/>- Леголас в конце книги останется жив, - подсказал Гарри, вспоминая сюжет Властелина колец.<br/>- Это-то и пугает, - вздохнул Драко.<br/>- А вот скажи мне, Леголас, - обратился к Драко Дамблдор, - что дороже всего твоему сердцу?<br/>- Подземелья я люблю, - огрызнулся Драко.<br/>- Да не подземелья, - терпеливо поправил Дамблдор, - а лес. Подземелья Гимли любит.<br/>- А я лес ненавижу! – не выдержал Драко, не обращая внимания на осуждающий взгляд Дамблдора. – Никогда лес не любил, а уж особенно эти ваши Запретные дебри!<br/>- Послушай, Леголас, дружок, - пробасил Хагрид, кладя свою лапу на плечо Драко. – Как ты можешь не любить леса? Знаешь, как в лесу хорошо? Какой воздух, какое спокойствие!<br/>Драко закатил глаза.<br/>- Да пойдем, я покажу, - пробасил Хагрид, увлекая Драко за собой в сторону калитки. – Я тут такую полянку знаю – просто душа радуется всякий раз, когда туда прихожу.<br/>Гарри посмотрел вслед новоявленным Леголасу и Гимли, которые удалялись к ближайшей рощице, и почувствовал, что его разбирает смех. Леголас, горячась, ругал все леса мира на чем свет стоит, а Гимли спокойно ему возражал. Гермиона, которая читала и эту книжку, тихо прыснула, когда Хагрид снял с плеча свой лук и попытался всучить его Драко для завершения его эльфийского образа.<br/>- Итого семь, - изрек Дамблдор. – Теперь посмотрим на Арагорна.<br/>Из-за яблони выступил Сириус с мечом Гриффиндора на поясе.<br/>- Древний меч Андрил, - пояснил Сириус в ответ на осуждающий взгляд Дамблдора, догадавшегося, что Сириус пошарил у него в кабинете. – Работа гоблинская, а не эльфийская, но они у нас остроухие, так что сойдут за эльфов.<br/>- Крестный! – наконец крикнул Гарри, приходя в себя и кидаясь к Сириусу.<br/>- Отношения между Фродо и Арагорном теплые, - удовлетворенно заметил Дамблдор. – Несмотря на то, что знакомство у них началось с драки. Можно сказать, максимально близко к канону идем.<br/>- Сириус! – тормошил Гарри крестного. – Ты живой! Когда же ты вернулся?<br/>- "Я прошел сквозь мрак, огонь и воды, многое забыл, многому научился заново", - торжественно произнес Сириус. – "Но путь мой в этом мире не завершен, я был послан назад…"<br/>- Это мои слова, - тут же вмешался в разговор Дамблдор. – И вообще, где у нас Боромир?<br/>- Погодите с Боромиром, товарищ режиссер, - остановил Сириус. – У меня тут идеи появились – насчет Арвен и Йовин.<br/>- Ну? – спросил Дамблдор с опаской.<br/>- Дамблдор, - зашептал Сириус, хватая директора за локоть и отводя его в сторону. – А давайте Белку на роль Арвен возьмем? Как думаете? Риддл будет тогда Элрондом, будет нам с ней мешать... Отговаривать ее за меня выходить, и все такое...<br/>- Вообще-то, я его в Сауроны хотел попробовать... – пробормотал Дамблдор. – И развоплощался он, и хоркрукс в кольце заделал... Нельзя не признать, мальчик старается.<br/>- Мелковат, - возразил Сириус. – Ну на Короля-Призрака еще кое-как вытягивает, но Саурон...<br/>- Да, масштаб не тот, - согласился Дамблдор. – В принципе, и без Саурона сыграть можем.<br/>- Еще как можем! – подтвердил Сириус. – Ну так я смотаюсь в Дольн, то есть к Малфоям? Договорюсь с кузиной?<br/>- Погоди ты! – Дамблдор снова достал свою книжицу и пошуршал страницами. – Где ты видел черноволосую эльфийскую принцессу?<br/>- Ну не нравятся мне блондинки! – заявил Сириус. – Не-нра-вят-ся! И вообще, найдите в первой книге пир в Дольне. В каноне у Арвен темные волосы.<br/>Дамблдор критически посмотрел на Сириуса и махнул рукой. Гарри почувствовал, что он постепенно проникается духом ролевой игры и многие вещи больше не кажутся ему странными. В конце концов, волшебный мир был довольно мал, и особо привередничать на кастинге не приходилось. Зато, если играть с магией, должна была получиться такая игра, что даже в Нескучном саду удавятся от зависти. Впрочем, была одна деталь, которая Гарри все-таки не нравилась.<br/>- Сириус! – возмущенно заявил Гарри, когда Сириус вернулся к нему. – Я у вашего Элронда лечиться не буду! И в дом к нему ни ногой!<br/>- А мы это играть не будем, - успокоил Сириус. – Мы сейчас Морию будем играть, в Гринготтсе, – Дамблдор уже договорился. Я сейчас вернусь, - и Сириус аппарировал с негромким хлопком.<br/>- Боромир! – возгласил Дамблдор, но никто не отозвался. Дамблдор в сердцах ударил оземь посохом.<br/>- Ну ладно, ладно, уговорил, - отозвался Скримджер, подходя ко всей честной компании от дома. – Только побыстрее, у меня же работа.<br/>- Да мы мигом, - успокоил Дамблдор. – Сыграем Морию, зайдем к Минерве, то есть к Галадриэль, а потом погибай себе сколько хочешь в неравном бою. Ремус нам таких оборотней в этот раз в орки набрал – восторг да и только.<br/>- Хмури бы взял в Боромиры, - проворчал Скримджер. – Все равно он на пенсии.<br/>- Хмури играет Денетора, - тут же ответил Дамблдор. – Он у нас в воде не тонет и в огне, что важно, не горит. Даже летать, как показывает практика, умеет.</p>
<p>Компания из девяти ролевиков нарезала вокруг Гринготтса несколько кругов, пока из окна ближайшей булочной их не обсыпали мукой и не обложили матюгами. Дамблдор тут же толкнул Хагрида локтем.<br/>- Это не простой буран, - произнес Хагрид, подглядывая в шпаргалку. – Это злая воля Карабаса... то есть Карадраса!<br/>- Мы пойдем через Морию! – провозгласил Дамблдор. – Мы не от хорошей жизни выбираем этот путь, нас толкает нужда!<br/>Двери Гринготтса, обычно открытые в этот час дня, были заперты. Над дверями почерком Дамблдора было написано "Скажи друг и входи".<br/>- Друг! – громко сказал Гарри, чтобы избежать перетерок на полчаса.<br/>- О, толкиенисты пожаловали! – ехидно сказал кто-то за дверями, и двери стали медленно открываться.<br/>- Кто там хочет сыграть за чудовище в озере? – повысил голос Дамблдор.<br/>- Проходите, о Митрандир, - залебезил согбенный лысый гоблин, которого Гарри захотелось приспособить на роль Горлума. – Тролля уже подготовили. Вместо балрога поставили нашего лучшего дракона. Вы поосторожнее с ним, о великий майа, все же ценный инвентарь.<br/>- Не беспокойся, - небрежно бросил Дамблдор. – Падение в пропасть под мостом Дарина мы уже два месяца назад на Астрономической башне отыграли. Веди нас к могиле Балина и запускай тролля.<br/>Но в огромном хранилище, переоборудованном под зал с гробницей Балина, ролевиков ждал вовсе не тролль.<br/>- Морию играем? – сказал Вольдеморт, вырастая из тьмы. – Людей у меня переманиваем? Я вам покажу Арвен, дочь Элронда! Сейчас мы бой у ворот Мордора сыграем. Который из вас Гил-Гэлад – пять шагов вперед! – и Вольдеморт нехорошо посмотрел на Гарри.<br/>- Ой-ой-ой, - издевательски сказал Дамблдор, поднимая посох. – Саурона он играть вздумал. Держите меня пятеро.<br/>- Не понимаю вашего удивления, - с достоинством ответил Вольдеморт. – Я в нашей ролевке три раза Мелькора отыграл. По Черной Книге Арды.<br/>- Да по Сильмариллиону тебе слабо просто, - беззлобно поддразнил Сириус, но Вольдеморт внезапно обиделся.<br/>- Шо ты там гавкнул? – спросил Темный Лорд, доставая палочку. – А ну, пропустите меня!<br/>- Ты не пройдешь! – возгласил Дамблдор, вскидывая посох и меч. Вольдеморт осклабился и выпустил в Дамблдора столп огня.<br/>- Ты что, обалдел? – возмутился Дамблдор, с трудом остановив огонь. – Кольцо Огня у меня! Или ты тут в балроги метишь?<br/>Неизвестно, что ответил бы Темный Лорд на это нелестное сравнение, если бы в этот момент Дамблдора не окликнул появившийся в хранилище гоблин.<br/>- Вам письмо, Митрандир, то есть профессор Дамблдор, - сообщил гоблин, кланяясь Дамблдору в пояс, чтобы не видеть разъяренного Темного Лорда.<br/>- Том, я не играю, - тут же объявил Дамблдор, надрывая конверт, и присвистнул: - Триста миллионов на съемки! Мы в деле, ребята!<br/>- Ну-ка дай, - Темный Лорд опустил палочку и запросто взял письмо из руки своего главного противника. – Черт, не могу поверить, что такое без Империо бывает.<br/>- Чур, я Арагорн! – заявил Сириус, подходя к монументальной группе из Светлого Директора и Темного Лорда. – Новая Зеландия... Даль-то какая!<br/>- А я, - мечтательно сказал Темный Лорд, - ну вот серьезно, ребята: я буду Томом. Томом Бомбадилом. Надоело уже то нечисть, то психопатов играть. Жену себе молоденькую подберу, рыженькую такую... – на этих словах Тома Риддла Рон заметно напрягся.<br/>- Она Златовласка, - напомнил Дамблдор.<br/>- Ну будет красное золото, тебе жалко, что ли? – отмахнулся Вольдеморт. – Но учти: вырежешь мою роль – я обижусь.</p>
<p>Дамблдор все-таки вырезал роль Тома Риддла, и Том действительно обиделся. Настолько, что даже ушел сниматься в "Английском пациенте" без грима и чуть было не получил Оскара. Но это уже совсем другая история.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>